


【kn】shooting your heart

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发LOFTER





	【kn】shooting your heart

模特和摄影师的关系或许是食肉动物和猎物的关系吧，透过镜头或纯真或冷傲的诱人眼神，总是散发着能把摄影师吃掉的蚀骨魅力。

可是那个男孩子是他的猎物。

蔡徐坤垂下睫毛，翻看着刚刚拍下的照片，他余光瞥到对面的男孩子乖巧地坐在椅子上，微微仰起小脸，细软的刷子绒毛从他的脸颊和唇瓣扫过，给他变得有些苍白的妆容添补上一抹亮色。蔡徐坤收回目光，舌尖轻轻从干燥的上唇划过，试图安抚内心奇怪的焦躁感。

可是没用，短暂的冷却过后是更加难耐的焦灼，他抬起头，干脆光明正大地看过去，没想到却和那个人的视线直直地撞在一起。

陈立农先是愣了一下，不顾化妆师拼命想把他的头掰回正位，侧过脸冲蔡徐坤的方向露出一个甜笑，少年音夹着特别的台湾腔甜腻腻地扫过他的耳膜：

“坤哥，姐姐说还有五分钟就好了，再等等哦，抱歉喏。”

软软的音调在他心口打了个转又飘远，蔡徐坤带着莫名的不甘心冷淡地看了他一眼就移开了视线，没有回答，在转头的瞬间刚好能把对方不解和委屈的眼神收入眼底。

为什么这么好欺负呢。

蔡徐坤低下头，相机刚好挡住了他上扬的嘴角。

陈立农换了一套衣服，贴身的衬衣被扎进剪裁完美的西裤中，扣子完完整整得系到了领口的最后一颗，莫名增添了一种禁欲感，他修长纤细的双腿交叠着，平稳地端着茶杯，鼻梁上的金丝眼镜后面是微微眯起的迷离双眼，好像蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气。他低下头轻轻抿一口，不加掩饰的眼神就撞进蔡徐坤的镜头中。

房间里充斥着此起彼伏的快门声，没有人比蔡徐坤更清楚怎么在镜头前面把陈立农最完美的状态完完整整地呈现出来。

但是他没法忽视未成年人在唇瓣接触到杯沿时悄悄伸出的粉嫩舌尖，像是故意做给镜头看一样，在杯口轻轻舔舐了一下，又快速地缩了回去，像是什么也没发生过一样。

真是恶劣的恶作剧呀。

蔡徐坤依旧面无表情地盯着摄像机，好像没有一丝被影响到的样子。陈立农看不到蔡徐坤的眼睛，但是蔡徐坤看得到，镜头里面青涩的小模特虽然做了成熟的造型，却是掩不住眼神中的一丝迷茫和慌乱，强行装出的镇定和优雅全被蔡徐坤看穿。

让小朋友拍这种成熟禁欲的图片，还是饶了他吧。

蔡徐坤摇摇头，这样并不是他要的感觉。他放下摄像机，示意停止拍摄。

“这套先这样吧，明天再拍。问问造型师能不能换其他风格的造型，这种不在感觉上。”

“那是我的问题，不好意思。”陈立农低下头小声说。

“不是你的原因......”蔡徐坤欲言又止，最后还是把摄像机放回支架上，向门口走去，“我出去一下，大家可以先走了，没关系。”

他的眼神若有似无地落在陈立农低垂的睫毛上。

当蔡徐坤在工作室的卫生间洗手台前洗手的时候，他毫不意外地感受到了一双带着热烫温度的手搭上了他的肩膀。

“蔡老师，抓住你了。”

蔡徐坤扣住身后人纤细的手腕，把他拉到了身前。

“叫我什么？”

“我错了......”陈立农轻轻挣开蔡徐坤的束缚，搭着蔡徐坤的肩膀，唇瓣贴上了他的耳廓，“哥哥。”

蔡徐坤满意地在陈立农的细腰上揉了一把。

“你为什么刚才不理我？”

记仇的小模特开始数落恋人刚才冷淡的行为。陈立农是蔡徐坤的小男朋友，因为小模特是未成年的小朋友，所以这是两个人偷偷隐瞒的小秘密。

“为什么要理你？你在工作，陈大模特。”

“因为我想你了...”小朋友似的委屈地撅起嘴，“你是摄影师你也不和模特交流的吗？”

“这就是你刚刚在拍照的时候勾引我的理由吗？”

“谁勾引你了!”陈立农瞪大了眼睛，“没规定喝水不准伸舌头吧......”

“你怎么知道我说的是伸舌头，你就是故意的。”

蔡徐坤捏了捏陈立农软乎乎的脸颊，手感极好，顺势又掐住了陈立农的下巴，强迫对方和他对视。

“害我差点硬了...”

“唔嗯...”

蔡徐坤轻轻咬住了陈立农的下唇舔吻，今天的唇膏带着淡淡的奶油味儿，蹭在了他的舌尖和唇角，清甜的味道瞬间在两个人唇舌间弥漫开来。

“是你定力不好吧...唔...”

还在嘴硬的小嘴被堵了个严严实实，从刚才开始就积攒着得不到发泄的欲望全部涌上了蔡徐坤的大脑，他按住了陈立农的后颈强硬地让对方和自己贴的更紧，灵活的舌尖也迅速在温软的口腔内攻城掠地，留下暧昧的痕迹，来不及招架这一切的小朋友只能被动地接受着，来不及吞咽的津液想要顺着嘴角流下，又在激烈的亲吻中消失。

蔡徐坤另一只手拉扯着陈立农的领口，完好的几颗扣子就被扯了下来，露出了下面嫩白的肌肤和精巧纤细的锁骨。

蔡徐坤顺势亲吻下去，陈立农敏感的喉结每被舔一下，身体就会不由自主地颤抖一下，耐不住麻痒吞咽口水时，喉结上下滑动就更加摩擦到粗糙的舌苔，随之而来的就是更加难耐的酥麻感。

蔡徐坤轻轻吻上陈立农的锁骨，那里顺滑的弧度让他万分迷恋。

“还是这样淫乱的样子适合你。”

“嗯哼...”

挑挑眉没有反驳，陈立农舔舔嘴角，不安分的手就探向了蔡徐坤的下身，果不其然，下面鼓鼓胀胀的触感，完美地诠释了蔡徐坤已经完全燥热的内心。

“哥哥，”陈立农压低声音，手缓慢地隔着布料安抚着蔡徐坤，“要做吗?”

“这么想要?”

任由陈立农的手蹭来蹭去点起欲火，蔡徐坤还是没有什么反应。

“嗯...明明哥哥都硬了，怎么算我头上ne...”

“还不承认，刚刚拍摄的时候就湿了吧?”

红着脸默认一切的陈立农决定只做实事，解开蔡徐坤的下身衣物，解放出属于自己的粗硬宝贝，把它放在手心磨蹭着，蔡徐坤也是配合的紧，不紧不慢地顶胯配合着陈立农的动作，让自己宝贝用软软的手心满足自己。

“哥哥...坤哥...嗯哥哥...”

帮哥哥自慰还叫着哥哥的名字，实在是太淫荡了。蔡徐坤按着陈立农的手，尝过了甜头的狮子怎么可能满足于这一点肉末呢，他有些沙哑的性感嗓音在陈立农耳边命令:

“坐到洗手台上自慰给我看。”

小模特顿时无奈地红透了脸，本来以为蔡徐坤没有这么大胆，只会简单的亲亲蹭蹭就放过他，大不了，自己用手或者嘴巴帮他射一次，可是没想到，他竟然让自己在不知道会不会有人突然进来的洗手间自慰。

“哥哥，我错了，我用手帮你好不好...用嘴巴也行，真的不可以啦，万一有人呢?造型师还没走，说要等你回来收好相机再走，万一他过来找你...”陈立农小声嘟囔着。

“所以，你要快点了，”蔡徐坤不为所动，视线定在陈立农早就口是心非勃起的下身，“宝贝要快点自慰好，然后用后面的小骚洞满足我，这样我们就可以早点出去了。”

到底也是没办法，陈立农委屈地撇撇嘴，双臂一撑就坐到了洗手台上面，拍摄用的衬衣早就被扯了出来，变得有些皱，顺应蔡徐坤的命令，包裹着曲线完美长腿的西裤就被连同最后一层遮蔽脱了下来，早就兴奋起来的阴茎可怜巴巴地吐着淫液，贴在陈立农的小腹上。

一旁的蔡徐坤看着这样的春色忍不住地感到唇舌干燥，手也握上了自己的性器抚摸，还不忘给陈立农发号施令。

“农农，摸摸它。”

“嗯...”听话地握住了自己的东西，陈立农微仰起了脖颈上下动作，“坤哥帮我...”

“我不帮你，自己射出来。”

蔡徐坤的命令越来越坏心了，本来习惯了男人有些粗暴的爱抚，自己自慰起来就显得不得章法了，好无规律地揉弄了几下自己的性器，陈立农便转移了目标——下面还有个湿漉漉收缩着的小穴叫嚣着需要满足。

“坤坤...这里...”陈立农开口，因为蔡徐坤说他后面的小穴是属于哥哥的，除了哥哥谁也不能碰，就连他自己也不行，所以他也不知道蔡徐坤口中的自慰，可不可以让他的手指插进后穴。

“可以插进去，农农会不会把自己插到高潮?”

“不会...唔嗯嗯...”陈立农试探着抚摸穴口，调皮的指尖也迫不及待地想钻进去，“好紧...”

穴壁收缩着欢迎突然的入侵者，热情地分泌出黏液润滑，让手指的进出更加顺畅。陈立农轻喘着小幅度抽插起自己的手指，酥麻的快感就在穴内炸开，让他整个身体都软了下来，只能靠另一只手臂支撑着自己的身体。

“啊...”

自己的身体自己最熟悉，陈立农本能地找到了让自己最舒服的点，几下戳弄后只觉得快感激烈到头皮发麻，前面的阴茎更加激动地吐着前精，后穴的收缩痉挛也更加疯狂。

单纯的小兔子很快就沉浸在原始的快感中，原本小心翼翼的试探也变成了大开大合的抽插，带出了透明的黏液，湿答答地顺着腿根流下。

“呃啊啊...呜...好爽...哥哥...我...啊啊...”

 

蔡徐坤手上动作不停，微红着眼睛看着自己的宝贝淫乱地双腿大开，在洗手台上插自己淫水四溅的后穴，还很爽一样浪叫着，明明是自己命令他这样做的，现在缺莫名生出一点妒忌和不满。

自慰比被他操还舒服吗?

陈立农正沉浸在快感中，没想到却突然被蔡徐坤扣住了手腕，手指被生硬地从小穴中抽出来，发出一声暧昧的声音。

“不准玩了。”

明明是你让玩的。陈立农不满地在内心抱怨，刚刚的感觉这么好，却被蔡徐坤强行止住了，不上不下的小穴空虚极了，叫嚷着要更大的东西插入。

陈立农还没来得及生气，湿软的穴口就被灼烫的温度抵上了，蔡徐坤的肉棒贴着陈立农的股缝摩擦，湿漉漉的淫水涂满了茎身。蔡徐坤不紧不慢地上下摩擦着饥渴的穴口，逗得陈立农的后穴一张一合就是吃不到大鸡巴，这样逗弄的乐趣让他心情变好了一些，而陈立农淫荡的反应也让他性欲更加高涨。

“哥哥，别磨了...哥哥...”陈立农感觉自己都要被蹭哭了，怎么会有人这么坏啊，“快点操农农...”

“你还敢命令我了，小坏蛋。”

这么说着，龟头却是直接顶开了穴口的褶皱，一个挺身粗大的肉棒就顶开了紧致的内壁直接操到了最深的地方。突然的猛力插入让陈立农几乎失声，一下子被全部占有的满足感，带着一丝疼痛，可是又舒服得心尖都在颤抖。

终于和哥哥紧紧地贴在一起了，好舒服。

“坤坤...嗯...你动一动...动一动嘛...”

掩饰不住的撒娇语气从口中泄露，陈立农扭着腰想要吞吐身下的硕大，蔡徐坤按住了他不安分的腰，把自己的肉棒从殷红的穴口抽了出来，又狠狠插进去。

“呜嗯...哥哥不要玩我了...不要这样...”

知道陈立农受不了这样恶意的全根抽出又全根没入，蔡徐坤却忍不住故意欺负他，可是其实他自己也不好受，每次插进那个小骚穴，里面的肉壁都兴奋地缠绕着他不让他走，他想强行抽出，也是在和自己过不去了。

“那宝宝是要这样吗...”

不再逗弄陈立农，蔡徐坤如他所愿满足了饥渴的骚穴，快速的挺动中耻骨撞上大腿内侧的软肉，把本来咬着自己的手指抑制声音的小朋友干得一阵压抑不住的颤抖呻吟，伸出手到结合处试图让蔡徐坤慢一些，结果却被蔡徐坤逼着自己撑开穴口方便他进出，变成了更淫乱的姿势。

“农农这个样子，不知道被看到会怎么样...”蔡徐坤冲撞着尚且青涩的身体，“其他人会不会直接硬了，和我一起干你?”

“...不要说了...呃啊啊...慢...不行了...”

蔡徐坤发现自己说完，陈立农的后穴突然收缩得更厉害了，明显是被淫秽的想象刺激到了，嘴上还不承认，他在两个人的交合处抹了一下，不出意料地蹭上了一大把淫水，他勾起嘴角把湿漉漉的手心全擦在陈立农的大腿上。

“怎么和个女孩子一样，被操的喷水了...?”

“没...没有喷水...嗯啊啊...啊...”

说着没有喷水，蔡徐坤却感觉又是一股热烫的淫水浇在他的肉棒上面。

他的宝宝骚死了，但他好喜欢。

汗珠顺着蔡徐坤的发丝滴下来打在陈立农的大腿上，和一片淫靡的痕迹混合在一起，蔡徐坤感觉自己除了“操坏他”以外已经没法思考别的事情，卫生间的温度在升高，空气中弥漫着性交的色情声音，让他们丧失了思考能力。

“坤坤...哈啊..还要...快射了呜...”

习惯被操弄的身体迅速找到了熟悉的要高潮的感觉，被操到高潮对陈立农来说已经是家常便饭，甚至被调教得高潮速度越来越快，软软的后穴像女孩子一样一碰就湿漉漉的，勾人得很。

蔡徐坤还是想让陈立农早些高潮，毕竟不是在家里可以慢慢玩，于是对准了他体内的骚点研磨顶弄，陈立农两条修长的腿勾着他的腰，让他忍不住进入得更深更重。

“我想射里面。嗯...?”蔡徐坤压低声音。

“不要嗯...射里面怎么回家...会流出来...”

“宝宝夹好，就不会...”

蔡徐坤最后几个抽插，紧紧地抵上陈立农的敏感点射精，滚烫的精液打在敏感的软肉上，直接让被操到意识模糊的小模特后穴无规则地痉挛起来，前面也精关失守被干出了一股一股白浊，可怜兮兮地挂在原本整洁的白衬衣上。

“全吃进去夹好。”

蔡徐坤抽出阴茎，白色的精液立刻想要流出来，他眼疾手快地用手指堵住，一点一点等着全身都红彤彤的小朋友自己把他的精液吃好夹住，才把手指抽出来。

抽出纸巾把两个人身上的狼藉擦干净，再帮陈立农穿好衣服，蔡徐坤拍了拍明显有些别扭的宝贝软软的小屁股:

“走喽。”

“衣服...沾上那个了...”

“放心吧，看不到的。”蔡徐坤觉得陈立农可爱极了，明明刚才还不管不顾地要他狠狠操，现在就担心起自己的衣服。

回到摄影棚，造型师果然还没走，蔡徐坤收好相机去地下停车库开车，小朋友早就被他打发去车子里面等着，可是他却发现陈立农没有进去，而是靠在车子旁边。

“怎么不进去等着，不是累了吗?”

“我忘了管你要钥匙...”委屈的语气。

“...我也忘了。”蔡徐坤失笑，难道这就是做爱令人失去智商吗。

“快走啦...”

小模特想拉车门，却发现蔡徐坤没有要开门的意思。

蔡徐坤看了看眼前的人，长裤剪裁得体勾勒着完美的长腿，白衬衣早就变皱了，甚至隐隐约约能看到暧昧的痕迹，领口解开了三颗扣子（实际是被拽掉了），露出一大片白嫩的肌肤和纤细的锁骨，上面还有几个殷红的吻痕。唇角蹭上了一层粉色，不知是被亲的还是抹开的唇膏，眼睛湿漉漉地泛着雾气，是刚刚被欺负过的样子...

“等等，我刚刚说这一套不是我要的感觉...”蔡徐坤上前，欺身把陈立农困在自己和车子中间，晃了晃手上的摄像机，“现在，我找到感觉了。”

你被欺负后那种清纯又性感的慵懒神情，就是我最完美的作品。


End file.
